


Lacey fits in

by lol_lee_lol



Category: Corner Gas
Genre: Anal Play, Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_lee_lol/pseuds/lol_lee_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey doesn't want to be an outsider anymore and she starts to believe it when people tell her that they all have sex with each other.<br/>(Other tags will come with the release of new chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacey fits in

**Author's Note:**

> For anybody that watched the show, I had to make Lacey a bit out of character so that it would make sense or else probably nothing would have happened.

“I wanna have sex with Lacy,” Hank exclaimed as he walked into Corner Gas.

“Yeah, right,” Wanda retort with a laugh.

“No, I’m serious I really want to,” he continued

“I’m not laughing at that idiot. She has only been in the town for a few weeks but even her already know that you’re a weirdo.”

“No, think about it Wanda,” Brent said as he walked to join the conversation. “This could be a nice game.”

They talked for a little bit and try to elaborate a plan to mess with Lacey. Both of them expected it to make it fall for it for about a day, but Hank was the only one who really believed in it.

“Oh man. I really wonder what she looks like naked,” Hank said, not really sure on how he could help to make everything happen.

“Hank! Be serious. Do you remember your line?” Wanda shouted since she was getting a lot more into the game than she expected.

Before he could answer, Lacey walked into the gas station.

“Oh, hi Lacey,” Hank said awkwardly.

“Hi Hank. Is everything ok? You seem even weirder than usual.”

“Oh, yeah. Me? I’m alright. I was just wondering earlier, who have you fucked since you got here?”

Brent was placing some stuff in the store and Wanda was not looking away from her book. Both of them trying to look as if everything happening was perfectly normal.

“Hank, I told you not to bother her with that,” the blond lady said while nonchalantly turning a page of her book.

“Yes, you can’t ask stuff like that,” Lacey answered, following the already traced path to the perfection.

“She just got in town Hank. She isn’t one of us.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re…” Hank started to answer before Lacey cut him.

“I’m part of the town. I wanna be part of you. What did you mean? What did she mean Hank?” she added stressfully.

Even though Wanda expected it to go smoothly, she never could have guessed that it would be that easy.

“A lot of us just fuck around when we feel like it,” Brent answered, finally joining the conversation.

“Yeah, right,” Lacey answered sarcastically.

“Why else would you think I would need another employee here? In the middle of nowhere. Especially that she doesn’t do a thing.”

“You’re not having me guys. I’m not a fool.”

As the said that, she looked alternatively to the three of them, hoping one would say they were kidding. Before anything like that happened, she had to leave to go serve her customers. During the afternoon, a lot of stuff happened or, at least, seemed to have happened. People that got the bathroom in a too small interval; a girl sitting at a table with her boyfriend and she nodded to a guy who walked by; small part of conversations that she interpreted as meaning the same as she has been told over at the other shop. A lot of small thing that all did not mean anything, but put together and with her stress of not fitting in, it all degraded pretty quickly.

Nevertheless, she kept telling herself that it was in her head. It’s later that everything seemed to fit into place. She had to get out and go buy some vegetable when she saw Davis standing behind a fence with his usual big smile. As she was about to greet him, she saw Karen stand back up.

“Is it almost over? I’m really tired.”

“You’re getting there. Hi Lacey,” the chief of police said as he spotted Lacey with two bag full of groceries.

“Oh! Hi Lacey!” Karen said cheerfully as she spun around. “I would help you with your bag, but I’m kind of busy. Do you wanna join me? I always feel it’s better when there’s someone with me. And I’m almost done so it would be our turn soon to have fun.”

“NO! I mean… I’m fine thank you. Keep enjoying yourselves I gotta run back to the restaurant.”

She quickly got back into her car and took a moment before turning it on. She just saw a police officer giving a blowjob to another one in a public place. She could not face away from the truth. What they were telling her at Corner Gas must have been true. She had to find a way to fit in. She was not the kind of girl who was able to have sex in public so she had to find a good way to be accepted without doing that. She quickly drove away in front of the questioning look of the police force.

“That was weird, wasn’t it,” Karen asked.

“It was. I guess she still isn’t used to us being so nice. Alright, go rookie. Twenty more push-ups and you’re done.”

***

The diner was pretty empty. The breakfast rush was over and she had some time before lunch would start. She warned her cook that she was going over, not that he was not already used to see her do that. She wanted to make some apologies for the way she acted the day before. She should not have mocked their way of living, no matter how weird they were. Although, there was already a conversation happening.

“I already told you earlier Brent,” Wanda said, looking directly at him. “I’m not really in the mood to have sex right now.”

“Aw, come on! I really need it.”

“You…” she started before taking a well calculated pause. “You should go ask Lacey. She said she wanted to fit in.”

“Please. Lacey won’t have sex with me. She’s not ready yet. We don’t want to…” he started before he cut himself as Wanda was pointing to Lacey who she was pretending she just saw. “How… how long have you been here?”

“I’m not like you guys. I can’t have sex in public,” she said as an answer. “I even saw Karen using her mouth on Davis yesterday.”

“You did?” Wanda exclaimed, getting out of character. “I guess that means they have started to accepted you as one of us.”

“That’s so sweet of them.”

“You can take anytime you want Lacey. I’m not a public guy myself.”

“Then when do you usually do it when you’re at work?”

This was a lot further than they had anticipated it to go. Both of them were in improve territory. Luckily, Brent had a bed in the back store that he used from time to time. That’s the place he answered, before adding that it would sometime only be a blowjob sitting behind his desk or behind an aisle.

“Fine, I’ll help you get some relieve,” she said determined.

“You will?” they both asked in shock.

“Y… yes. But we do it alone, on the bed, with the door close. And can we use a condom?”

“Of course,” he answered as he reached over and took a box without looking.

Now that she was somewhat willing to do it, he had no intention of telling her that it was all a prank and Wanda was finding it way too funny to say anything. He opened the door for her and made her a sign to go ahead. It was a little better than what she expected; at least the one place bed had cover and there was absolutely no sign of use condoms or sperm to be seen. Then again, she consider the eventuality that Wanda maybe did not asked for one. Even if she did not, there was no way the young brunette was changing her mind on that. She sat on the bed and, when she looked at Brent she was at the level of his crotch, seeing clearly the bulge that had time to appear in his pants.

“My god, Brent,” she said as he sat next to her. “You weren’t lying. You really needed that, you’re already hard.”

“I wouldn’t lie on stuff like that,” he said back, quickly having found the answer. “We can’t really take our time though. You know, because of our business and all.”

Lacy hadn’t think about it, but what he just said made sense. She actually had momently forgot about the restaurant. She reached out and started to rub his hard-on. Something in her made it so that she was starting to enjoy the idea. It had been a bit since she had not have someone with her either. Nevertheless, when he grabbed her breast she jumped back.

“Lacey, we don’t have to…” he started, wanting to give her a final exit before they were to start.

“No. I want it,” she answered, starting to believe it too.

He took her by the shoulder and forced her to lay on her back, making her remove her hand that had not leaved his crotch. He kissed her in the neck as he started to undo the top button of her blouse. Once that was done, he moved her lip further down the skip and did the same with the second button. He kept this game until he was done with the shirt and he had kissed her right above her waistband. It went so smoothly that Lacey did not fully realized that she was exposing her bra to him. Pulling apart the now open tissue, he noticed the conveniently placed hook in front of her bra. He reached for it and undid it, leaving it in place for now. He started back his kissing from right above her breast and, to her surprise, he went up instead of down. After taking some time in her neck, the trip back down that she was waiting for began. At first, he uncovered her left breast and took her small nipple in his mouth, making her moan quietly. Then, going for the right one, he softly bit it. Without moving his head, with his hand he reached under her skirt, slowly working its way up her tight until he touch he panties that he pull aside without hesitation. She passed her hands in his hair as she felt his middle finger penetrate her.

“I want you inside of me Brent.”

She did not have to pray him. He got a little away from her and took the condoms box that he ripped the top off to take one. As he was doing that, she slid her panties off and carefully put them next to her on the bed, not trusting the cleanliness of the floor. Once she got her skirt up her waist, completely exposing herself, he stopped his movement and admired her for a while.

“You’re wonderful,” he said. “I didn’t expect you to be all waxed.”

“Thank you,” she answered as she blushed and realized what was happening. “I… I’m… Isn’t Wanda bald too?”

She did not care about the answer, but it was the only thing that she could say to try to relieve the pressure that was building up. It took him a little bit to answer. She assume it was because he was watching her, but he was trying to come up with an answer.

“Oh, we don’t speak about that. We don’t speak in the back of others about their bodies. Even if they are as beautiful as yours.”

Somehow, hearing that lie helped her relaxed. A lot of what was left of stress got away and she watched him remove his jean and taking his penis out of his boxer. It had an average size and that was perfect for Lacey. With how long she had been without being penetrated, a big one would just have hurt. He unwrapped the rubber and put it on before laying on top of her. He asked her if she was ready and, as an answer, she smiled and nodded. He pushed inside of her and she yelled. Not in pain but in pleasured. She was a really loud woman in bed. After he started his movement, she was still moaning loudly and, hearing that, he asked her to try to keep it down a little, but before he could tell her why, the door opened.

“Lacey! Are you okay?” Wanda asked before being frozen in place by what she saw.

Brent also froze for a few fractions of a second and Lacey quickly tried to cover her breast, figuring what Brent was doing a good job for the lower half of her body. Both gas employees exchanged a look and they understood that the show must go on. He started to go in and out of her, stopping for such a little time that the one being played did not even noticed it.

“Wanda?” Lacey exclaimed, barely able to keep her blouse close. “You can leave. I… oh my god Brent fuck me!” She had a hard time keeping her mind on the girl in the door. “I’m good. Please leave.”

“Alright, alright,” Wanda said not moving right away, enjoying too much the situation. “Put her panty in her mouth. A few customer could ask questions if they were to hear that.”

Before she could argue, Brent took the little blue piece sitting next to her head and put it in her mouth. He heard the door closed back and Lacey let go of her shirt. Her breasts started to jump back up and down in front of him, but not for long. All of the sudden, he came to a stop. She knew he was filling the piece of rubber with sperm. He got out of her and removed it, putting it inside a facial tissue and that he put on the floor for the time being.

“That was really great,” she said after emptying her mouth. “I should get back to…”

“Where do you think you’re going?” Brent asked pushing her back on the bed. “You haven’t cum yet.”

She wanted to argue that she could not have an orgasm under those conditions. She had always needed love, but once he started playing with her clitoris while looking into her eyes in hope of approbation, she muzzled herself again, forgetting what she was using to do it. Taking that as a “go ahead”, Brent lowered himself and replaced his hand by his mouth. With his right hand now free, he reached lower to get a hold of her second hole, but he had barely touch it that she sprang back in the sitting position.

“You don’t do anal?” he asked, pretending to be sad even though he had never been an ass person.

“Ne’er vefor” she answered with her mouth full.

“It’s ok if you’re not into that,” he said, ready to go back to eating her.

“Wait,” she stopped him, pushing his head back up to he looked at her. “Do people here do that?”

The truth is that he did not really know. The only person he knew that about was Hank who had done it from time to time and Karen who had said more than once after a few beers that she loved it in there.

“Some of us do some don’t. I take a finger or two in from time to time.” Even though that last part was a complete lie.

“I never expected you to be so open Brent. Maybe you could try just one finger for now and maybe at some point I’ll be able to take an entire… man organ.”

She still had trouble using those kind of words, but he found that cute. He softly pushed her back down and she filled her mouth again. He slowly push his pinky in her rear entrance and her body arch itself. He could tell that her moan was not pleasure ones, but she did not ask him to stop. Once it was completely in, he stayed it there and did not move it. He only decided to put his tongue back to work. She quickly got back into it, forgetting about that invasion so, when he decided to start to move it, she really did not mind. Her hand went back to his hair and she played in them. Not so long after, her stomach raised back in the hair, her legs harden themselves and she got a hold of his hair. He could taste her coming in his mouth. He continued to eat her until she finished her orgasm and he looked back up.

“I came,” she simply said in disbelieve.

“You almost make it sound like a bad thing,” he answered wondering what was wrong.

“Usually I need to love the person before being able to do that.”

“I guess that must means I’m good,” he added, proud of himself.

They both started to get their clothes back on as they kept talking.

“I’m really glad I decided to accept your proposition. It was really fun.”

“Anytime you want, Lacey,” he told her, passing his hand over her ass.

“I might take you up on that,” she said giving him a smile. “But I’m not sure I’m ready to do it with everybody.”

“Of course, I understand,” he started to answer as he was trying to find a good lie. “You should keep what happened to you, though. We don’t really talked about that in public because it’s not everybody that’s in on it.”

“That’s ok.”

She was about to kissed him before going back to work, but he misinterpreted it and he simply hugged her. They both walked out of the back store and Lacey said to Wanda that she would see her later and left for her side of the building with a smile on her lips.


End file.
